Aria
Aria is the goddess of music, cats, and portals. Despite her anger powers, she is actually pretty calm. She tends to always enter a place by falling through the ceiling. No exceptions. Always the ceiling. Even if it's outside. She tends to be pretty happy usually, and will do dangerous stupid stuff because shes a goddess and can't die. Appearance: Aria usually looks about 13-16 years old. She's about 5'7, and has long dark brown hair filled with purple streaks. Her eyes are a light lavender, and her skin is light colored and freckles. Tbh she looks kinda like an anime character. She prefers to wear basically the equivalent of a t-shirt and shorts, and she also never wears shoes. Sometimes her hair will be in a bun or down, but she usually prefers to have it in a ponytail. She has bangs swept across her forehead. Personality: Aria tends to be happy-go-lucky most of the time. She doesn't like to use her anger powers even though they're by far her strongest power, because she doesn't exactly know how. She is a dedicated member of the Shipping Squad and always has her phone on her just in case. She will, however, use her anger powers if someone she cares about (Ishmael) is in trouble. She dislikes Orphos a lot and tends to be a little petty. She is often frustrated because she feels her powers are useless. Aria is a strong supporter of mortal rights, but that won't stop her from smacking them with a ukelele if they don't show the proper respect to the gods and goddesses. Aria can have a vengeful side, as shown with the whole Shiloh Fiasco. Powers/Weapons: Aria doesn't have the most useful of powers (she tends to angst about this a little). She can commuicate with, summon, and turn into any kind of cat, which is cool. She has catlike speed and agility, and can see in the dark. She can also be a petty butthead and disrespect people's privacy, just like a cat! She also has this cool instrument that can transform into any kind of musical instrument. She's not super skilled with it, due to never practicing. She usually turns it into a piccolo and does some shrieky high notes, but that doesn't end out well. Finally, her anger powers. This is her most potentially useful power. However she has no idea what it does. Does it make things angry, can she take away anger, can she do anything with other emotions? No idea. The only time she was seen using her anger powers was when Ishmael was in trouble, and she didn't really end up accomplishing anything useful. She can trap or transport people using her Ceiling Dimension, as well as engaging in some good ol’ Teleport Spam. Other: Backstory: Tbd but probably never at the rate I'm procrastinating. Domain: Aria's domain used to be a spooky-looking forest that's somewhere, not exactly sure where. It's pretty nice on the inside, though, and it was full of felines of all sorts. The only real references to its location were its proximity to Callie's domain and/or whatever dangerous thing is happening at any given time, and then she was magically close enough to help. Seriously. How does this work. Now she lives in the Ceiling Dimension, where she basically has access to everywhere in Forengard. It also has excellent WiFi. Crush: Ishmael. And everyone knows it. Even he knows it. Theme Song: She's got a few. Probably Better When I'm Dancing. Category:GGaD